


We Won't Make It to a Bed

by mistleto3



Series: Sarufem!mi [5]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Mild Angst, Porn with some plot but not much, Rule 63, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saruhiko and Misaki's first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Won't Make It to a Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a drabble prompt on tumblr sent by theotakufairy from [this](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/141143377354/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) list.
> 
> This story can also be found on [Tumblr.](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/142842796794/if-you-keep-looking-at-me-like-that-we-wont-make)
> 
> Possible self harm mention trigger warning in this piece!

“I’m home.” Saruhiko called from the doorway, kicking off his boots and hanging up his sword and jacket on the pegs beside the door. 

“Welcome back.” Misaki replied from where she lay, curled up on the sofa with an almost-empty glass of wine clutched between her hands.

Saruhiko sat down heavily beside her, and raised an eyebrow at the drink in her hand. “Bit early to be drinking, isn’t it?” 

“Shut up. It’s Friday; I’ll do what I want.” She grumbled, and Saruhiko chuckled as she gulped the last of the glass’s contents and set it on the coffee table, then shifted position so that she was leaning against him rather than the arm of the sofa. His arm slid around her shoulder without thinking. 

“D-don’t I get a kiss?” Misaki’s cheeks blazed as she spoke, and Saruhiko was happy to indulge her, leaning down to cup her jaw and press his lips gently against hers. He was still getting used to the idea of coming home to a girlfriend, but it was definitely a positive change. Misaki’s fingers found their way to the collar of his shirt and tightened around the fabric, holding him close to her so he couldn’t break the kiss. Obediently, he stayed put, winding an arm around her waist to pull her in tighter. As he felt her lips begin to part against his, he raised an eyebrow in mild surprise; Misaki wasn’t usually this forward. Not that Saruhiko had any objections to this; he was happy to allow her to deepen the kiss. Her arms found their way around his shoulders as her tongue slipped forward past his lips, and her breathing picked up as he met it with his own. Saruhiko felt a shiver run down her spine a moment before she pulled away and looked up at him, her teeth clamped around her bottom lip, and her eyes darting back and forth between his face and the ground. Saruhiko knew that expression very well; it was Misaki’s “there’s something I’m not saying” face. 

“Misaki, what’s up?” 

At the simple question, her cheeks began to burn dark pink, and a few times she opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again, seeming unsure of how she wanted to phrase her thoughts. Saruhiko waited patiently until she finally found the words, and began to speak quietly. 

“We’ve been together more than a month now, and…” She took a deep breath. “I-I was wondering when we’re gonna…. Y-ya know, hit a home run…” Misaki’s gaze was fixed firmly on her knees as she spoke. 

“You want to have sex?” That explained the wine; Misaki would have wanted a little liquid courage to help her broach such an embarrassing subject. 

Misaki made a little bashful noise of protest at his bluntness, and gave a small nod. 

“We don’t have to rush if you’re not ready.” He murmured, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. “I don’t mind waiting.”

“I-I’m the one who freakin’ suggested it!” She grumbled. “I wouldn’t have said anything if I didn’t want to.” 

“Yeah, and you might just be saying it because you think I want to, or you think I think less of you because you’re a virgin or something like that. Not that I don’t want to, but like I said, I can wait. You can barely even listen to me say the word ‘sex’.” Saruhiko pointed out, and as if to prove him right, an embarrassed sound escaped her throat at the mention. “Let alone…”

Misaki cut him off. “I want to do it because I want to do it! How hard is that to understand? S-stupid monkey.” She took another deep breath, trying to come up with something that would sound reassuring. The words toppled out of her mouth in a jumbled hurry. “I promise; I really do want to have sex with you.” She looked up at Saruhiko shyly to gauge his reaction. A small, fond smile curved the corners of his lips upward. 

“If you’re sure.” He acceded, and she nodded determinedly in response, then her gaze dropped again.

“Misaki?”

“Have you ever… done this before?” She asked quietly.

He sighed. “A couple of times.” 

Misaki’s fingers curled into fists around the hem of her shorts. “Who?”

“One night stands, girls I met in bars. I wasn’t particularly interested in either of them; I just did it because it was the done thing, I suppose.” He paused. “And partly in an attempt to forget about you.” 

Misaki looked up at him in confusion. 

“Both times were after we had fights. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, and it was just making me depressed because you hated me.” He spoke slowly, his voice soft. Clearly, he was having trouble expressing all of this out loud. “I was in love with you, even back then, you know. Since middle school, actually. Never admitted it to myself, but I was. When we ran into each other and fought, it would send me into these depressive spirals, and I figured what I needed was something to take my mind off you to stop me… getting self-destructive.”

Misaki flinched at the mention, her fingers twining with his instinctively. 

“Not that it worked.” He sighed. “I just felt sort of… gross afterwards. And I couldn’t get into it unless I was thinking about you, which sort of defeated the object of having sex to forget about you in the first place.” 

“Saruhiko…” She murmured, in quiet sympathy. 

Saruhiko sighed again, looking at the ceiling. “Sorry.” 

“What for?” 

“Bringing the mood down. Not saving myself for you.” 

“I-idiot, if you want to talk to me about something you talk about it. It doesn’t matter if it brings the mood down. And we were fighting, of course you wouldn’t have saved yourself. But that doesn’t matter either. N-not that I wouldn’t have wanted to be your first but… we both did stuff we regret over those years. But it’s not like we can take it back, and we’re together now.” She leaned forward to press her forehead against his chest, just over the scar on his collarbone. “That’s all that matters.” 

Saruhiko stroked her hair, unable to stop a smile spreading across his lips. It still amazed him when she came out with these 100 point answers out of the blue like this. 

“B-besides, you still get to take my virginity, so there’s that at least…”

Saruhiko chuckled and kissed the top of her head, and she let out a small giggle, somewhere between nervousness and relief. Misaki lifted her head away from his chest and looked up at him to meet his eyes. There was still a faint rosy tint to her cheeks. 

“Are you okay?” She asked. 

Saruhiko nodded and kissed her forehead. 

“Good. I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Misaki tilted her head up a little more to catch his lips with hers. The kiss was brief and soft, but when Saruhiko tried to break it, her lips followed his to catch them once more, this time more deeply, her grip around his neck tightening. Saruhiko gasped quietly in surprise and pulled her in closer, and she evidently took this as permission to kiss him harder. Despite the confidence of the way her lips moved against his, her hands were shaking. Misaki pulled herself into Saruhiko’s lap, and he rolled them over without breaking the kiss so that she was beneath him. He placed his knee between her thighs to balance himself, and noticed them part slightly. Her fingers tangled in his hair as the kiss grew heated, his tongue sliding forward into his mouth, and his teeth occasionally tugging on her bottom lip. Instinctively, Misaki arched her back up towards him, trying to press their bodies together. Her breathing was quick and becoming increasingly ragged. Seeing the effect even just making out with Misaki had on her sent a jolt of heat through his groin. 

It wasn’t the first time that things had gotten heated between them, but it had always been almost reserved. A goodnight kiss as they got into bed deepening, Saruhiko’s hands wandering, Misaki pulling him closer… But the furthest they’d gotten was Saruhiko rubbing her through her panties, and Misaki had kept her face buried in his shoulder the entire time, too bashful to watch him stroke himself as he got her off. 

This time seemed different. Misaki wasn’t stifling the little gasps and hitches in her breath, and although her cheeks were bright red, she wasn’t trying to hide her face. It was as though she was trying to prove to Saruhiko that she really wanted this, wanted him.

He broke the kiss and moved his lips quickly to her jaw, and a quiet noise slipped out of her throat as his hand slid up her stomach to cup her breast through her shirt and massage it gently. One of Misaki’s trembling hands slid down his back, then back up to his shoulder and traced down his arm. As she slid her fingers towards his wrist, she pushed his hand down to the hem of her shirt. In one swift movement, he tugged the garment off, along with the tank top she wore underneath it, and discarded them into a pile on the floor. She reached behind her back to unfasten the catch of her bra and slide it off and Saruhiko’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of her bare chest. His hand quickly returned to her breast, groping her gently and rubbing his thumb across her nipple as he stared at her, his eyes half-lidded with lust. He began to plant kisses against the skin of her throat again, letting them slowly lower down to her pulse, then to her collarbone, across the tattoo emblazoned on it, then finally to her chest. Misaki gasped softly as he pressed a kiss to her nipple, then sucked on it gently, flicking his tongue across the flesh as he played with the other between his fingers. 

“Saruhiko…” His name escaped Misaki’s lips in a breathy whisper, and he shivered in arousal at the sound, his eyes flickering up to fix on her face. There was a look of longing in her half-closed hazel eyes, and her lips were parted and swollen slightly from the rough kisses. Her cheeks still burned a deep red, and her hair was slightly tousled. For Misaki to look at him with that expression, for her to so obviously and so desperately desire him… Saruhiko never thought he would see her like this. Hell, he never thought she would want him in her life at all, let alone want him in any sort of romantic sense. But the way her fingers tangled in his hair as his tongue encircled her nipple, the way her breath hitched and her hips rolled and the way she _stared_ at him, with lust in her eyes… 

“If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed.” He murmured, and if it was possible, Misaki’s cheeks darkened even more. She averted her gaze, and Saruhiko chuckled, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her hastily to their bedroom. Misaki’s legs wrapped around his waist, and used her grip to hold him close when he put her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. Instinctively, she rocked her hips against his, letting out a soft moan as a she ground against the bulge in his trousers. Saruhiko swore under his breath at the friction, his fingers moving hurriedly to her fly to unfasten it. He disentangled himself from her legs from a moment to pull her shorts off, and Misaki allowed him just enough time to do so before pulling him back down onto her by the collar of his shirt. Their lips crushed together once more as he braced his hand beside her head to hold himself up, the other trailing down her belly to the hem of her panties to slip inside them. Misaki moaned into his mouth as his fingertip brushed against her clit, and began to rub her gently.

“Fuck…” Saruhiko hissed the word between kisses and little gasps for breath, surprised by how wet she was. His finger slid a little further downwards every time he moved his hand, until he finally curled the tip inside her. Misaki’s hips rocked toward his hand on impulse to push the digit deeper into her, and Saruhiko swore again. He buried his face in the junction between her neck and shoulder, nibbling and kissing at the soft flesh, and Misaki’s head fell back against the pillow. 

“More…” She only whispered the word, but it was enough to draw a quiet moan past Saruhiko’s gritted teeth. He hadn’t expected her to be this forward; though to be fair he hadn’t expected much more than for her dissolve into a stuttering mess at the embarrassment, but she seemed determined to keep her composure, even if her cheeks were flushed so brightly red that they almost glowed. One of her hands slid up his back underneath his shirt, and she grasped a fistful of his hair with the other as he pressed another finger into her and curled them inside her, massaging circles on her clit with his thumb and rubbing at her walls to find the spot…

“Fuck!” Misaki bucked her hips instinctively, her grip on his hair tightening, and Saruhiko moaned against her shoulder at the pain. His lips started trailing down her body again, peppering light kisses across her soft skin, but this time he didn’t stop at her breasts. Misaki’s eyes widened as he pressed his mouth to her belly, then her hip as he began to slide down her panties, then her inner thigh, before he finally laid a gentle kiss on her clit. She gasped at the sensation, her grip on his hair tightening once more as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her while his tongue lapped at the growing wetness between her thighs. Saruhiko kept his gaze locked on hers as he licked at her, his fingertips still stroking at the spot he had found inside her that made her squirm, and Misaki’s moans started to increase in pitch as she rocked her hips into his mouth. 

“S-Saruhiko…!” Misaki called out suddenly, as if in warning. Her back arched and her mouth fell open in a silent moan as Saruhiko felt her tighten around his fingers. He smirked against her skin, lapping at her slowly as she rode out her orgasm. There was only so long Saruhiko could keep this up before his erection began to ache, and he finally lifted his head away, earning a whine of protest from Misaki. He reached into the drawer of the bedside table to grab a condom, and tore the package open hurriedly. Misaki watched him, trying to catch her breath. When he turned back towards her, her thighs had fallen closed and there was a nervous look on her face. 

“Misaki, are you okay?” 

“W-will it hurt?” 

Saruhiko raised an eyebrow at her. 

“I remember hearing that the first time hurts…” 

He kissed her on the forehead, smiling at her naivety. “That’s just a myth. It’s not supposed to hurt.” His tone was soft as he reassured her. “But let me know if it does, okay?” 

She nodded slowly, then reached her arms out towards him, and he obediently crawled back on top of her. One of her hands quickly found its way back to his hair, and the other reached quickly for his fly, and she fumbled with the button with shaking hands until he unfastened it for her. He pulled down his waistband hurriedly, and Misaki’s cheeks darkened as she stared at his cock. 

“W-why aren’t you wearing any underwear?!”

Saruhiko smirked but didn’t answer, and the expression on her face softened from embarrassment to lust as she watched him stroke himself slowly. Her legs parted without her thinking about it as he rolled the condom on, then looked up at her, a serious expression briefly crossing his face, though the effect was lessened somewhat by the desire in his eyes. 

“Ready?”

Misaki nodded eagerly. “G-get on with it, idiot.” 

Saruhiko chuckled and leaned down to press their bodies together, his lips meeting Misaki’s gently as the head of his cock brushed against her entrance. Carefully, he guided himself inside her, and her thighs parted further. Misaki hooked her leg around his waist to pull him in, and they gasped in unison as he buried himself, hilt deep, inside her. 

“You okay?” The composure in his voice was beginning to crumble slightly. 

Misaki nodded eagerly, her lips parted slightly as her breaths came quick and shallow. Saruhiko nodded in return and slowly began to rock his hips, keeping an eye on Misaki’s face. Her eyes closed, and her head rolled backwards against the pillow as a moan caught in her throat; definitely not the face of someone who was in pain. Reassured, he buried his face in her shoulder again as they moved against each other, Misaki lifting her hips towards him to push him deeper in time with his own thrusts. Her arms wrapped firmly around his shoulders, gripping at the fabric of his shirt as profanity streamed from her lips, her voice high and breathy in his ear. Their movements were slow and gentle, and Saruhiko kept his hands on her at every moment, clutching her small frame tightly against his as he felt her arch her spine towards him as her fingers grasped at the fabric of his shirt, almost needy in the way she tried to pull him closer, even though their bodies were already pressed flush together. Every time his name passed her lips, he shivered. 

Saruhiko lifted his head out of the crook of her neck to crush his lips against hers, and they both moaned into the kiss as Saruhiko’s cock pressed against her sweet spot and Misaki tightened involuntarily around him. They locked eyes after the kiss broke. Misaki’s cheeks were still flushed, but it seemed with arousal rather than embarrassment; her inhibitions seemed to have dissolved long ago. The sight of her coming apart for him like this, and the look of desire in her eyes made Saruhiko’s vision blur. The movement of his hips sped up slightly, determined to draw more of those ecstatic little noises out of her.

She wrapped her legs around his, pulling him closer, deeper, and a moan caught in her throat. “Saruhiko…” His name sounded different on her lips now, almost desperate. “I’m gonna…” 

Saruhiko swore as her hips bucked erratically against his, and she twitched and tightened around him in time with the waves of her climax. The sensation, the sight of her lips falling open and her eyes sliding closed, the sound of his name on her tongue as she came around him… He couldn’t help but follow swiftly after, his vision blurring as he released inside her. 

They lay like that for a moment, their foreheads pressed together as they gasped for breath, the shockwaves of their orgasms still rolling through them. It took barely a minute for Misaki to go back to her regular bashful self. She let out a quiet squeak of protest when Saruhiko stole a kiss as he stood to head to the bathroom and clean up, and when he returned in his pajamas she had pulled the blankets all the way up to her chin. A smile played on Saruhiko’s lips as he got into bed beside her and she shuffled towards him, snuggling in against his chest. He draped his arm over her waist and kissed the top of her head.

“Are you okay?” Saruhiko murmured. 

She nodded stiffly, and though her face was hidden against Saruhiko’s chest, he knew without being able to see her that she was blushing. 

“Good.” 

She was quiet for a moment, then mumbled into his shirt: “W-was I as good? As the other girls.”

Saruhiko sighed. “Misaki, you idiot.” He cupped her jaw to tilt her head up and meet her eyes. “That was a hundred times better than any dumb one-night stand.”

Misaki looked sceptical. 

“They’re not my scene; I can’t enjoy sex unless it’s with the person I love, apparently.”

She tilted her head in confusion, and he couldn’t help but smile at how dense she could be.

“I hated the one night stands.” He said bluntly. “But with you it was perfect.” Even as he spoke the words he almost cringed at how cheesy they sounded, how un-Saruhiko they were. But he couldn’t really think of another way to put it. The one-night stands had felt awkward and artificial, and he’d had no real lust for the women; he hadn’t even really been turned on. They were strangers, and he felt no attachment to them, no desire for them. But with Misaki, every moment had been electric, and he adored seeing the woman he loved trusting him enough share her first time with him, adored hearing his name on Misaki’s lips, feeling Misaki pull him in closer, seeing Misaki want him as desperately as she seemed to. It all came down to Misaki. His Misaki. 

“Yeah… Y-you were pretty good too.” She admitted in a mumble, and Saruhiko chuckled. Misaki huffed bashfully, burying her face against his chest again to whisper a soft “I love you,” against his skin. 

Saruhiko closed his eyes, pressing his smiling lips to the top of his head as he replied: “I love you too.”


End file.
